Truth Is
by Surf Nerd08
Summary: Set after The Mall Episode. Summer moves in with her druggie Mom and after a failed attempt at being friends, Ryan and Marissa get back together, then a letter from their past will send R&M on the run. Will they catch the person? Who is it? Now finished..
1. Rude Awakening To Reality

Summary: Set after The Mall Episode. Seth and Summer work on some things and Ryan and Marissa try to become "friends". But are they ever just friends?

The warm Californian Rays soaked through the light colored drawn shades on the side of the pool house, coming down on the floors, making small bright lines, coming all the way up to the pillows of the plush queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Ryan removed his head from the crease of his inner arm and squinted out to see the view. This was what he had become. The old Ryan Atwood would of never dreamt of living in a pool house, going to private schools, driving a Land Rover, or even having a real family. The Cohen's, they were all great. Seth, with his humor, dreams, smarts, he was a real kid, and knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to try to break out. Kirsten, she never liked him at first, but became the best mother he's ever had. Sandy, the man who looked across the table in the juvie meeting hall, and saw right through that little scared boy. The one who told everyone he was ok, the one who got beaten every night, and had to carry a drunken body home every day. Sandy knew what some of the stuff was like, and knew this kid needed a second chance, a fresh start. He welcomed him into his home and has done nothing but provide for Ryan and be the father and role model he never had.

His family went further than that though, he had real friends here, too. Who were all like his family. Well, hopefully not "family". Marissa… Ryan's first true love. The girl next door, the one he thought he could never have. When you think of Orange County, you think of Marissa, well more of a blonde, cheerleader version of Marissa. But she wasn't all the stereotype's cracked up to be. She had so many problems, and that lured Ryan in. He had someone to protect, and in return, she made him feel less alone. To know that there's other people out there, who are everything you did want, and you realize they're not all that different from you. Through their problems, you learn things about yourself. Things might get in the way, but overall, every time you see her you know what love is like.

Ryan slowly entangled himself from the covers, pausing to stretch and rub his eyes. Today was going to be a long day. Seth and Summer were back together, so that's all that Seth would ever talk about. And now Marissa and Alex. Lindsay left, but he felt better after hanging out with his friends at the mall. For the first time since he came back from Chino, Ryan felt completely alone.

"Dude, I'm going out to breakfast with Summer.. Wanna come?" Seth's head appeared from the side of the door. It was always a mystery how Seth could be so energetic this early in the morning.

"Nah.. I think I'll just hang out here today," Ryan put a towel over his shoulder and sorted through his clothes, looking for something to wear.

"Have fun brooding, while I'm getting-it-onnnn! Yeah!" Seth makes a 'rubbing' motion with his hands.

"Uh huh, right.." Ryan gives Seth a look and Seth sits down on the pool house chair.

"Did I mention me and Summer are _back together!_" Seth puts his hands up in the air.

"I'm taking a shower," Ryan throws his towel in the air, defeated, and goes into the bathroom.

"Ryan, don't walk away from me damnit! Stop! I need to talk about me!" Seth beats on the door over dramatically.

Ryan rolls his eyes and turns on the water, drowning out the sound of Seth talking about his and Summer's big kiss once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"She's so beautiful when she sleep," _Alex curls up behind Marissa, running her fingers through her hair and making small curls.

"Mmhmm…" Marissa groans, ducking under the covers, afraid to face the sunlight and reality. Just the other day she had the best night she's had in awhile, but now here she was. She was happy with Alex, it just all felt so weird. Some days she would wake up happy, thinking the person's hands that were wrapped around here were Ryan's. How she missed him… What she said at the mall was true, she wanted him back, but knew that wasn't going to happen. So she settled for second best, or somewhere around there. What she and Alex had was real alright, with the rent, dishes, laundry. But with Ryan… she knew she could always be safe. The first night they met, she knew he was un-like anyone she'd ever met. Ryan wasn't just another high class rich kid who didn't have to worry about their problems, but only cared about their material possessions or sex. No, Ryan was the real thing and always would be.

"What time is it?" Marissa sat up in bed, greeted by a kiss from Alex.

"Almost… 11.." Alex said in between kisses.

Marissa pulled away, looking around their messy room, "What time you gotta be at work?"

"It's Saturday, so we have a show at noon," Alex gets off the bed and puts on her shoes," So I should get there soon to set up. Are you going to be ok here all day?"

"Yeah… I can clean up and stuff. Don't worry, have fun," Marissa flashes her one of her fake smiles and kisses her cheek goodbye.

"Marissa Cooper, clean? That'll be a sight to see when I get home, you _'have fun' _too. I'll be home at 6, maybe we can do something tonight.. Hang out, haven't been alone in awhile," Alex grins.

"See ya…" Marissa nods and watches Alex walk away. Was this supposed to be this hard? Dating a girl, it's got to take some getting used to, but this just didn't feel right to Marissa. She wanted her old life back, as much as she hated it. She still wanted to be with Alex.. But something was missing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, I miss these days," Seth lays on top of Summer, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as she plays with his dark curls.

"Nu-uh, you think this is lasting all day you got another thing coming," She sits up and gets off the bed, "What the hell is wrong with me? I had this perfect guy for a boyfriend, and I ditch him on my way to romantic _Italy _for _Seth Cohen_, ew!" Seth cuts her off with a kiss and they both grin, "I seriously think there's something wrong with me. Or you. Well we know you, but to think I'm with a nerd who reads like, comic books now. I'm screwed."

"You have no clue."

"Ew, ok, enough Pervy McPerv."

"Ha ha. You're funny, but you know what? There's plenty of mental things wrong with you. That's why you got me. Deal with it."

"Right, now hurry up will you. Ryan is sorta in the pool house and we promised him we'd hurry up and do some Playstation or something. Don't want suspicions to rise."

"Yes Summer, because I never talk about myself to Ryan, he has no clue we're back together."

"Is he still brooding over Linsday?" Summer stands up and adjusts her knee length faded denim skirt, running her hands over her silk tank top to make sure she's presentable.

"Ryan, brood.. No," Summer gives Seth a 'shut up' look and goes to the mirror, "I think going to the mall the other day helped. He showered today, big step in brooding. Remember when I was brooding after Valentine's Day?"

"Ok, Seth.. You don't brood, you lay around probably watching Superman or Action Leauge re-runs. Ryan punches people, and stays angry. And yes, I remember, you smelled like… ugh, it was disgusting. You're disgusting."

"Does that turn you on?" Seth tries to be macho. Summer just rolls her eyes and walks out his door, "I'll take that as a 'you'll find out later'!" Seth yells out the door.


	2. A Robe & A Room

Summary: Set after The Mall Episode. Seth and Summer work on some things and Ryan and Marissa try to become "friends". But are they ever just friends?

Marissa looks around her new messy apartment, not knowing where to begin. It's not like anyone from Newport actually cleans. She knows just the person for the job.

"Good Morning, Hartmann's Cleaning Service." A monotonous older female voice rung through the phone, _"You'd think she'd be happy she's answering phones instead of cleaning houses."_

"Hi, can I have a cleaner at Sauganash Estates, Apartment 4 sometime today?" she'd never really hired a cleaner before, that was usually her mom's job.

"Yeah… leave the door unlocked. Thank you, goodbye." The lady disconnected before Marissa could say bye. Now she just had a whole day of nothing ahead of her. Her thoughts drifted back to a couple nights ago, her night being a part of the Fabulous Four again. She missed those days, it was so fun, just being with her friends, and being close to Ryan. He said they were like strangers, he wanted to start again and be friends. Marissa tapped her nude colored nails against the wooden dresser, looking at a picture of a concert from the Bait Shop on the top of it, with the pier in the background. It was a place Ryan and Marissa spent a lot of their time together.

She picked up the phone and paused for a second before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Ryan, she knew that's who the groggy morning voice belonged to; and that's just who she wanted to talk to.

"Hey."

"Hey…" he was surprised Marissa would be calling, but happy.

"Um, so Alex is at work all day, I was supposed to clean but got a maid, so now I have a whole day to blow and…"

Ryan laughed, he couldn't imagine Marissa cleaning either, and the fact that she got a maid for the small apartment was funny, "I don't know if you'll be able to get me into a dress, but I could help you clean it up." She could tell he was smiling.

"Oh no, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Yes, but the thought of teaching you to clean is much more appealing. Plus Summer and Seth are up in Seth's room and making out and I'm going crazy, trying to keep the visual out of my mind. So I could use something to do. And I'm an excellent cleaner. Believe it or not, we had some clean houses back in Chino and-"

"Ryan. You need to get away from Seth, his rambling is making it's way into you."

"Shit," Ryan mumbled.

Marissa laughed, "You're really willing to teach me to clean?"

"Call and cancel the maid, I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks, see ya then."

"Bye…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chino!" Summer stood in the entrance to the kitchen, looking to the door at Ryan, "Where the hell do you think you're going? Seth's setting up the PS2."

"Change of plans."

"Care to explain?" Ryan never was a man of many words, but Summer couldn't stop talking, and was very nosey.

"Helping Marissa clean," A smile came to his face, but he tried his best to hide it from Summer. He knew that going over there would be awkward, but they were friends… right?

"Whoa, dude. What?" Seth appeared next to Summer with a controller.

"You're going to Marissa's, where Alex lives?"

"Um yeah, is that going to be a problem?"

"Maybe the fact that the basic law of ex's, _they aren't friends. _You go there you'll end up coming home brooding even more or back with Marissa, who knows."

"Except for the fact that there's Alex, so really this is just another triangle." Summer wrinkles her nose.

"There is no triangle, there is no relationship. I'm just helping clean."

"You're trying to spend time with her." Summer dead panned and nodded sympathetically.

"I-I'll be home… sometime." Ryan left. Lindsay just left, he wasn't trying to get back together with Marissa, she was happy with Alex. Wasn't she? And that's what he wanted, for her to be happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa trudges through the small room, trying to clear room for them to sit. _"What should I wear? Shit, I'm still in a robe," _she went to her closet but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Hey." She managed an awkward laugh and tried to pull her robe shut. Why did she have to wear all these revealing clothes around him?

"Uh.. Hi." Ryan blushed and smiled, looking around at the work ahead of them.

"Um, I'm going to go get changed," Marissa headed to her room and stopped when she realized Ryan was still at the doorway, "You can come in ya know."

"Yeah, I'll go find some brooms." He walked awkwardly into the house, wondering what he was doing here. This was going to be a long day.


	3. My horse My friend

A/N- **_Hey, thanks guys for the reviews. This is my first fanfic but I'm going to try to add some drama to it. Just not sure how. This chapter is kind of fluffy, so sorry, but maybe it'll let out a little inner feelings and laughter. Enjoy, or try to.._**

"Where shall we start?" Marissa flopped down by Ryan onto the couch, putting her feet onto the stacked newspapers on the coffee table. Ryan leans back and looks at her. _"Friend." _She caught his glance and they both blushed. "The kitchen?"

"As long as you make me one of your famous grilled cheese," Marissa hits him with a pillow as he started to get up off the couch.

Ryan have her a 'mock hurt' look and gave her his hand to help her off the couch, "You think you're getting a free meal out of this too?"

"Yep," She leads him into the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am your master. You listen to me. I kill you, then eat you. Arrrr," Summer talks to the T.V. and she moves the controller widely in the air, hitting buttons and shaking her head.

"Summer?" Seth drops his controller and looks at her with concern.

"Huh? What? Video games get to me… Those damn pirates."

"Ninjas," Seth corrected.

"Yeah, ok Super-Dork. What time is it?"

"Time for me to kick your ass again at this game," Seth took his controller in his hand again and watched as Summer stood up.

"I gotta go, Step Monster will be back from her annual botox injection soon," Summer gives Seth a quick kiss and heads out the door. Seth looks around the house, trying to see what there is to do. He never was good about being alone. Ever since Ryan moved in with the Cohen's Seth always had someone to hang out with, but now Ryan was at Marissa's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just as good as it was the night of our first date," Marissa polished off her grilled cheese and put her hand on her stomach, slouching back in the wooden chair in the cramped dinning room.

"Well your dish washing skills impressed me. I didn't know you knew how to turn the water on. Now we just have to work on the rinsing and putting them into the dishwasher," Ryan smirked.

"Maybe if I wasn't being sprayed with the little spray-y thingy I would have had the chance to get to it."

"Faucet. It's a faucet."

"Ha, you're funny," Marissa slapped his shoulder and walked into the living room, hearing a knock at the door, "Hang on!" She made her way through the messy room.

"Marissa.. " She wasn't all that surprised to see who was on the other side, her mom. Ever since she moved out her mom had been trying to get her to move back home, "Oh honey, what happened here? I mean I know the girl never graduated high school, but she doesn't even have the decency to clean up?" Julie Cooper-Nichol peered her head around Marissa to inspect the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marissa lowered her voice, making sure Ryan wouldn't hear and come out.

"Bringing you home. This is just unsanitary, and we both know you're doing this to piss me off," Julie eyed Marissa up and down, looking from her bare feet, drawstring pants, and plain tank top, "I don't like this Alex girl."

"The only reason you don't like me being with Alex is because you can't _sleep_ with her," Marissa slammed the door in Julie's face and turned around to see Ryan standing in the archway to the kitchen, leaning against the pole, smiling, "I learned from the best," she stated simply.

"No doubt she's my daughter," Julie sighed and left the doorstep.

"Still the bitch," Ryan's voice had a hint of sarcasm.

Marissa laughed and looked closely at Ryan, circling around him, "Still not the beauty," She played with the hem of his wife beater, Ryan's blues met hers and the whole world stopped for a moment. Whenever she looked into his eyes she felt like she was looking right into his soul. They told everything, his feelings, the past, future. She knew it all. She could feel his breath on her nose as they inched closer, the slow rhythm she longed to share again. His heartbeat, the thing so many nights ago she could rely on falling asleep to. But those days were over. _"Alex," _she thought.

Ryan tried to divert his eyes, checking the clock, looking out the window, to the door. Nothing could work, their noses grazed and she closed her eyes. Ryan quickly pulled back and turned away, _"Friends," _he thought, "We should.. Work on the living room," he tried to quickly end their moment.

"Yes, we should…" Marissa nodded awkwardly and they got back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth lays on his bed, looking up at his surroundings. The bright blues all crashing in on him. He loved his room, it was the one thing that represented him, that people couldn't look at and tell he had been an outcast for most of his life. It was unique, it was Seth Cohen.

"Hey buddy, how's life?" Seth gently placed Captain Oats, who was sitting beside him on his stomach, running his fingers around the horse's figured, "Not much of a talker, are you? You should meet Ryan…" Seth laughed to himself, "I really messed things up this time Oats. What? No, Portland was amazing, Yeah. Tons of great horses. The hay? Amazing," he sits up, the toy horse now on his lap, "The thing is I really do love Summer, and I-I can't think of why I left anymore. I was scared, but there was nothing to be afraid of.. Ryan might have been gone, but he'll never leave for good. I guess I doubted myself, figured this all happened so quickly, just with him coming, it could all go away that fast too. Summer wasn't going anywhere, and now I have her back. I'll leave let her go again either. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer sighed and fell onto her bed, looking up at the many magazine photos on her wall, "Since when did life get so complicated, Sparkles?" She reached onto her nightstand and grabbed her toy horse, setting her next to her on the pillow, "I know I've missed Seth the whole time, but Zach was special to me.. And I doubt if he'll ever forgive me for what I did to him. This whole time he's suspected about me and Seth, and he was right. Was I just wasting his time, thinking maybe I could replace Cohen? I had a great time with Zach, but damn Sparkles, does it feel good to be back with Cohen. Captain Oats says 'hey', or 'nay' whatever you horses choose as a proper greeting," She flipped onto her stomach and made the small horse gallop.

**__**

I'm going to add more Alex/Marissa in the next chapter, or some "Fabulous Four" bonding. And also maybe a little surprise from the past, with a letter that could shake things up. Please read and review, your comments are always appreciated.


	4. Tacos & Thai Food

**_A/N- Alex and Marissa get into an argument; what will happen? Seth and Alex start over as friends, and Summer deals with problems at home._**

"Wow. Who knew cleaning could be so tiring," Marissa wiped sweat off of her face and stuck out her hand to lean against the cherry oak dresser in her and Alex's bedroom.

"Obviously not you. What were you thinking when you wore a long sleeved shirt to clean in?"

"Ok Mr. Wifebeater. And by the way, it's cute," Marissa snuck her nose in the air laughing and then jumped onto her bed, streching her arms out, then sitting up and patting a spot on the bed for Ryan to sit, "Come, sit."

Ryan hesitantly made his way to the bed and sat down, "Ready for your advanced course?" Marissa layed across the bed, putting her hands behind her head as a pillow, Ryan did the same next to her.

"Hm.. what time is it?" Marissa yawned, she really didn't know how much energy cleaning took out of you.

"Almost 5," Ryan looked around her now tidy room for a clock.

"Sure, what's the advanced course?"

"Making dinner," he smiled, rubbing his stomach, acting like he was hungry.

"Fine, I'll be right back with food. And if you're lucky, it might not even be mac n cheese," she grinned and left Ryan alone laying on the small metal bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was just another day at the Baitshop for Alex. Except for the fact that usually these days she was happy. Now she had Marissa to go home to, and knowing that kept her going throughout the day. Through the concerts, drunks, and lazy employees, she could keep a solemn grin on her face.

"Thanks for coming, Trust Company plays here next week," Alex yelled, hearding out all of the people who were still hanging out in the club, signaling that it was closing time. They were never open late on Sunday nights, plus now Alex had a reason to go home. She thought she was falling in love with Marissa, and wanted to make her feel special tonight. Plan a big date, go out, stay in.. Anything she could to tell her she loved her and wasn't letting her go. But did Marissa feel the same way?

Alex sat in a barstool, counting the money she'd made from the concert, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Seth, standing in his faded jeans and a vintage rock tee with a vest over it. He sure was unique, just like Alex.

"What do you want Seth?" Alex got off her barstool and made her way to the cash register, putting away the money.

"To keep my promise to you and work?" Seth took a seat at the stool and gave her a questioning look.

"Right, the paycheck. You know where the urinals are, and congradulations, you get to lock up tonight," Alex took an envelope and slid it across the bar to Seth.

"You're leaving? What? I can't keep myself company, I'll start talking to the urinals or something, and you actually expect me to work, when I can't be talking at the same time? Crazy people, I swear," Seth got up followed Alex to the doorway, "Have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, I do. It's already 5:15, I have to go run some errands and be home by 6, so I should go now, good luck."

"If the club gets burned down, it's not my fault!" Seth yells from the doorway as Alex gives a small wave goodbye and runs out to her moped.

-------------------------------------------------

"Taaa-da. Oh," Marissa walks in, holding two plates with tacos on them walks closer to the bed, setting the plates down on Alex's desk. She notices Ryan is asleep, clutching onto her pillow and on his side, curled up. _"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps," _Marissa sighed and sat down next to the sleeping Ryan, running her hands through his sandy blonde hair. She wanted to be there with him again, in his arms, curled up agaisnt him, knowing she was safe. Slowly she lay down, careful not to wake him. She curled her arms up to her chest and lay next to him, taking in his scent and slow breathing. This was as close to comforatable as she'd been in a while.

---------------------------------------------------

"Summer, darling. I missed you," Summer embraced her dad for the first time in months. He had been in Thailand since July, working on building a new clinic and hiring surgeons.

"I missed you too dad. So tell me, how was Thailand?" Summer put the new hand made skirt her dad had bought her up to her waist and twirled around.

"Great. In fact, sweetheart, why don't you sit down. Carol!" the evil step-monster made her way into the room, sitting next to Neil on the couch, hiking up her short leather mini skirt and tight tank top.

"Slut," Summer whispered under her breath. She was so fake, Summer never liked her step mother and knew she was just after free surgery and cheated on her dad all the time. Not only that, but she was a cheap crack whore too. How her dad didn't see it, Summer didn't know.

"Summer, I liked it so much Carol and I have both decided we'd like to move their, to open up the new clinic and supervise it."

"What!" Summer was shocked, she never thought her dad would ever want to leave this place, his practice was here, his life, her life, their life. She knew this had to have something to do with the step-monster. She'd do anything to make Summer miserable.

"Oh you'll love it there. They have amazing stores in the big city, it might not be that civilized, but we'll all make do," Carol flashed a wicked grin.

"You can't be serious," Summer scofted, "Dad, why can't you supervise from here?"

"It'd be more helpful to be there. And we have nothing holding us back here in California, so why not leave?"

"Nothing holding us back! What the hell does that mean? I have everything here and I'm not leaving! You can't just tell me to pick up my life and leave. Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it? Don't like my boyfriend, he wasn't good enough. Didn't want Mom, she wasn't good enough. You know what, I don't even think you think I'm good enough. So go ahead, go with skank-bag over here and give these poor innocent well-doing people plastic surgery, because, hey, they're not good enough either! So let's re-do every damn bit of their body so they're perfect for all mighty Neil Roberts! Aaahh!" Summer yelled in Carols face and stormed up to her room, leaving one shocked parent, and another with a grin on her face.

Summer flopped onto her bed, holding Princess Sparkles and crying. She didn't want to leave, but if they were going, where could she stay?

-------------------------------------------------

Alex carefully unlocked the door, happy to finally be home, to a clean home. She was surprised. Maybe Marissa had something planned for her, otherwise she would of never cleaned up. Alex threw some bills onto the coffee table, kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bedroom, where she figured Marissa would be waiting. She was so excited about tonight.

"Marissa! I'm-," Alex's mouthed dropped in shock, "home..." Marissa was asleep, with her arms wrapped around Ryan's body. Not only that but she was smiling. The type of smile you have when you're having a good dream, or just over-all glad to be where you are. She was content, not groaning and ducking under the covers, afraid to face another day. She was happy to be with him...

"Alex." Marissa hurridly got up and lead an already teary-eyed Alex outside. Luckily Ryan was a heavy sleeper.

"Guess I should of knocked, huh?" Alex tried to stay the tough girl she was, but couldn't keep from crying.

"I'm sorry... we were cleaning, and fell asleep, and.." Marissa didn't know what to say, but she was tearing up too. She didn't want to upset Alex, she really liked her, and didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm such an idiot. I've known it from the day you two were talking in my office when Linsday got drunk. You're both still in love, but I took the chance and now I'm falling in love with a completely straight girl who will never love me back," Alex sniffled, trying to hold back tears but failing.

"No, I really do like you. I-I.." Marissa wasn't going to deny it, she loved Ryan. But they were so messed up. It never worked, but with Alex she could always get by, and she liked being with her. But she wasn't happy.

"But I'm not Ryan. You should of seen the look on your face. You woke up happy, happy Marissa. You're never happy, you haven't been happy with me. Ryan holds that key to your heart and you're not going to let anyone else have it. It was fun while it lasted, but now.. let's just leave it at that. You should go talk to Ryan.." Alex wiped away some tears with her sleeve and Marissa looked at her dumbfounded. Marissa went to say something and Alex just put her finger to Marissa's lips, and lightly pecked them, walking out into the distance, leaving Marissa and Ryan behind.

Marissa felt her tears starting to dry on her skin as she made her way into the house, looking for Ryan. It wasn't until she heard a car start up she realized he was already gone. Guess Ryan wasn't all that quiet of a sleeper after all.

**_A/N- So that was this chapter.. I wasn't sure how to break them up, but hopefully this isn't too much like "The Blaze of Glory" I just thought seeing them together, or picturing them together, whatever, would be cute and Alex is understanding so she wouldn't go as crazy and most people. More about the move and in the next chapter Marissa receives a threatening letter and visual from her past, can anyone help her before it's too late? Read and Review please! Thanks!_**


	5. A Sunset Through Your Eyes

**_A/N- Thanks for the support guys, I enjoy reading your reviews. I'm not sure about how to deal with the R/M relationship, but trying to think of a clever way to get them back together. The letter might be in this chapter, or the next, not sure. Enjoy._**

****

Marissa stood outside on the Robert's front porch. She knew no matter what she could go to Summer, they had been best friends since Elementary School. They had been drifting apart lately, with everything going on and the summer, but somehow always seemed to be able to rely on each other for support.

"Um, hi Mr. Roberts, is Summer home?" teary eyed Marissa tried to give a genuine smile to the man. She knew he wasn't the best father to Summer, and expected way too much, but he really did love his daughter.

"She's upstairs," Mr. Roberts gave a look of concern, knowing Summer might now want to see anyone right now, but it's for her best to talk to Marissa, and they both looked like they needed it.

Marissa made her way up the long elegant stairs. Summer's dad being a plastic surgeon did have it's pluses. Marissa always envied Summer's house. Her dad was never home, but her step-mom was materialistic and had to have a nice house. Marissa's dad was richer at one time, but the Robert's had the better house.

"Sum? Can I come in?" She softly knocked on Summers door, sniffiling a little bit, not wanting to upset her friend by seeing her crying.

"Coop?" another teary eyed girl opened up the door. Now both of them were crying, neither knowing the other's problem. They hugged and Marissa walked in and sat on Summer's fuzzy rug, running her hands through the fabric.

"You go first Coop," Summer passed a box of tissues that were by her to her sad friend.

"Alex and I broke up. She came home to me spooning up agaisnt Ryan, said she knew I was still in love with him and that she was falling in love with me. I never wanted to hurt her.. I just.. feel so horrible."

"You two have bad luck when it comes to random spooning and getting caught," Seth really did have an influence on Summer. She tried to joke to make Marissa feel better and they both but on a little smile, but they were both soon turned upside down.

"He heard the whole thing, and left before I had the chance to talk to him. I don't know what he's thinking. He'll probably blame it all on himself, think that he's the reason we broke up."

"He is Coop."

"I know.. but you know how he is, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Will he even take me back? This is just all so messed up," She looked up at Summer who's face was covered with black marks from mascara and red puffy eyes, "What's wrong Sum?"

"My dad.. wants to move," She sighed, " to Thailand."

"What! No, you can't leave..," Marissa frowned and cocked her head to the side, studying her friend, knowing there is no way she would let anyone munipulate her, especially her dad. Summer would do whatever she wanted to do, it was part of who she was, strong.

"I'm not. But where can I go, he made it clear that he's not staying. And I know this is all that little whore down there's fault," Summer got up to get a small trash can from the corner of her room and put it in between the girls.

"What about your Mom? Didn't you say you talked to her a few months ago?"

"I did, but I don't really know her.. it might be weird. She is my mom, how bad could it be?"

"Not worse than Thailand," Marissa stood up and offered Summer a hand. She took it and they both stood up.

"I'll call my mom, but you Coop, need to go find Ryan. Good luck," Summer patted her friend on the shoulder and opened up her door. They smiled and Marissa took off. She always knew she could rely on Summer to understand, and Summer thought like-wise.

-----------------------------------------------

"Come on, Pick up..." Marissa nervously tapped on her steering wheel. She couldn't get ahold of Ryan. It had been almost an hour since he left and she knew he wasn't one to take emotions very well, _"Where could he be? Home? No, he wouldn't go there.. Ryan would want to be alone, there's no way he would go to talk to Seth or anyone. Chino? After the loss of the baby I don't think Ryan's into seeing Theresa right now," _Sometimes Marissa felt like she knew Ryan better than she knew her self, but it had been so long.. He was, he was like a stranger to her.

-----------------------------------------------

Ryan nervously tapped on the railing of the pier. How could this place be so busy during the day, but it hits 7 o' clock at night and is dead? It was never like this in Chino.

_"I should of never came back... I shouldn't of even been here in the first place," _he sat down, putting his chest against the railing and legs dangling off the side, looking out into the vast ocean, _"Whenever she finds happiness, I ruin it. Why am I stuck on her? What the hell do I see in Marissa Cooper! I see my first love.. the only one. But why? Why did she choose me, why would she give up all of that for me? I don't deserve any of this, I don't get it.. The question is, what the hell does Marissa Cooper see in me?.." _Ryan forcefully threw his head forward, knocking it on the railing. He was numb, Ryan learned at a very young age not to feel pain, or emotions. But things had changed since then.. As much as he could try not to love Marissa, there was no denying the connection they shared. He loved her, and knew it, but didn't want to show it. He never wanted to hurt her, and once again he'd done something to mess things up for her.

-----------------------------------------------

Marissa drove down to the ocean, she knew that was a place they both loved. They had a lot of their dates down there, and whenever Ryan was staring out into the ocean, Marissa could feel the tension leaving his body and mind, and Ryan seemed like nothing could touch him. This is where'd he'd be.

She put her car into park by the entrance to the pier, walking along the side, letting her hand slide across the railing as she walked. Marissa made it to the end of the pier when she stopped. Ryan sat in front of her, obvivious to the world around him.

The sun was casting down on the water, leaving a trail of oranges, purples, pinks, and blues through the waves. The center of the sunset was being blocked by Ryan, leaving his skin glowing from the light of the sunset. It was almost as if he had a halo, making him shine, he was her Knight in Shining Armor.

As she sat, leaning her back up agaisnt the rails, facing twards the land, turning her head to see the same view Ryan had been watching before. Ryan looked to his side, already hearing Marissa come by him, he cast his glance downward at the cement, and then back out to the ocean.

"Hey," her greeting was simple enough. Times like these between Ryan and Marissa never needed many words to describe what they were feeling.

"Hey," his voice came out a bit husky, deep, low, and to Marissa, just plain seductive. She smiled to herself and looked back at him, trying to read his emotions. His eyes seemed a pale blue, against the firey sky. She could see the colors reflecting in them, but the blue was shining as bright as ever.

"I'm sorry.. about that, back there.." Marissa tried to make eye contact with him.

Ryan looked back at her and gave her an apologetic smile, "Don't be sorry. I just-," he sighed and then continued, looking back out to the ocean, not able to meet Marissa's eyes, "I don't understand any of this. I come back, you're drinking andwith the yard guy? Now your relationship with Alex is ruined because of me. All I've ever done is cause you harm. I leave and you go off and drink away your worries. Sometimes I think that's all I am to you, is someone to protect you. But there's only so much I can help you with.." his raised voice came back down into a whisper. The last words made Marissa think. What was he talking about, " Only so much I can help you with?"

"I was depressed because I lost you, I loved you! I love you.." Marissa's eyes started to cloud up with tears, "You mean so much to mean Ryan, and there was no relationship with Alex. I'm not mad that I lost her if it means.. spending more time with you," Marissa wasn't sure if saying she wanted to get back together would sound too blunt, but they both knew what she was talking about.

"I don't believe in fairy tales," it was simple, matter-of-factly, and somewhat cold.

"What are you talking about?"

"This. You. Us. I come here, no hopes, and end up being everything I've always despised. I lay awake wondering almost every night, why me? All I was to Sandy was some kid who he felt bad for. And now look at me. I never believed in love, or destiny, and the first person I meet in my new life I end up falling in love with," he looked over at the now crying Marissa, "I never thought things like this could happen, and here I am now. But I just wonder why.."

"Maybe you were just supposed to end up here. Before you came, I only thought fairytales existed in the books my dad used to read to me when I was young. I never really knew what love was either. I said I loved Luke, but it took an outsider, someone so much different from me, to understand that life isn't just what you see out of it. There's parts of this world I don't know about, things I've never went through, and you made me see that I shouldn't be so selfish, and throw my life away because I don't think it's fair," Ryan looked over to Marissa, not knowing where this conversation was going, "I was blind Ryan, I didn't know what was going on. But you.. you taught me right away that things aren't fair, you don't always get what you want. You made me realize what a spoiled little bitch I was. You've protected me... but you're a whole lot more than that to me," Marissa bit her lip, trying to hold back tears.

"What am I?" Ryan still held his contact with Marissa, even though her eyes were everywhere, and her top lip was trembling.

"Truth is, you're the one, the only one, who holds a piece of my heart," She let out an awkward laugh, knowing what she said was cheesy and stupid, "You're.. Ryan Atwood. Boy who stold a car, burnt down a house, got in several fist fights, abandoned by his mother... I can't describe how I feel about you, but I love you," She looked at him, pleading. She didn't know what to do or say, she only knew how she felt.

Ryan inched himself closer to Marissa, feeling her steady, warm breath on his nose. He couldn't think of anything to say, they both knew what each other was thinking, so what was the point really.

"I've always loved you," He closed the space between them, gently nudging their lips together, but building with passion as the kiss continued. All those months of waiting, the eagerness catching up to them, Ryan and Marissa shared their sunset kiss on the pier.

Marissa pulled away for a second, looking out to the ocean at the now sunken sun. The sky still had a few swirls of pastel colors in front of them, and directly above them she could spot the first shining star of the night. She looked back at Ryan, who was looking up and the same star, and smiled.

"I think I know why I'm supposed to be here," Ryan looked back at her, putting his hand on her back and pulling her forward. He landed a soft kiss on her lips, then rested his head on her forehead, gazing into her eyes.

"Me too.." She placed her arms around his neck and held onto him, never wanting to let go.

**_A/N- I was planning on dragging them getting back together for awhile longer, but I couldn't resist. They're just so darn cute together. I wasn't expecting the story to be very long either, but I think it's going to be pretty good. What did you think about the pier scene? I wanted to make it sort of romantic, but spontaneous at the same time. It might seem weird that they're getting back together, when both just got out of a relationship, but come on, it's Ryan and Marissa. More S/S and the letter in the next chapter. Keep up the reviews please, thanks._**


	6. Idaho

**__**

A/N- Sorry about taking so long for an update, but I had to drive to Chicago yesterday.. My grandfather died, and this might sound.. Whatever, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to his memory. He will be missed. Alright, so I haven't thought a lot about this chapter, but hope ya like it. Read and Review please!

It was another typical Californian night. Ryan lay on his bed, just like any other, but this time… he had someone next to him. Marissa Cooper, the girl next door, his first love, his girlfriend.

"Is it wrong… that I don't feel… all that bad about this… after I just broke up with Alex?" Marissa grinned in between kisses, pulling away and resting her chin on his chest after saying it. She sighed.

"A few days ago I was brooding over Lindsay, feel a lot better now," he stroked her silky light brown hair, and gave her forehead a light kiss, getting up, and moving her off of him, "I'll be right back," Ryan made his way out of the pool house, when he heard his name being called from outside.

Marissa sat on the end of his bed, letting her hands drift up and down the beds material, clutching onto his pillow, and taking in Ryan's scent. These were the things she had taken for granted, and missed so much while they were apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Seth?" Ryan was annoyed that Seth was interrupting his time with Marissa.

"Um, well I heard a certain tall, brunette-ish, _friend_ of yours in there. Dude, Mom and Dad have been asking where you were since like 6, I had to cover for me. You owe me," Seth raised his eyebrows, and stood with his hands on his hips, looking for an explanation. Ryan just gave Seth a 'look' and went back into the pool house, "What! I spend a whole night telling you about me and Summer's reunion and you don't even say a word about yours with Marissa, I see how you are!" Seth huffed, turning on his heels, to go back into the house.

Back in the pool house, Marissa sat cross legged on Ryan's bed, thumbing through a sketchbook of plans for homes, "These are good Ry," She handed the book to him.

"Thanks.. It's just something I do when I get bored. This one," He pointed to a large, western style, modern home, "That's supposed to be your house, only re-modeled. And this one, that's the Cohen's new family room they were planning on re-doing," Ryan sat in concentration, eying everyone of his pieces of work, his skin glowing with pride. Ryan never liked to show that he had a passion, but he felt open around Marissa, and knew he did want to become an architect.

Marissa smiled, seeing how happy he was, "Um, I should go. I'll just stay with Summer tonight, can't really go back to Alex's. Maybe you could help me move stuff out of there tomorrow when she's at work, after school?"

"Yeah, you can stay here if you want.."

"No, I have clothes at Summer's, and she's going through a lot right now, plus don't want to get you in trouble or anything. Um, yeah. Goodnight," she gave him an awkward kiss on the cheek, walked to the door, waved slightly, and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coop! You got back with Ryan! Yes! Now we can all be the fantastic four we were," Summer looked up from her 'Cosmopolitan' and smiled widely to her friend, things weren't turning out too bad today.

"Did you talk to your Mom?" Marissa finished polishing up her big toe and sat back and admired her work, wiggling her toes out from the foam holder thing (?).

"Yeah, I'm going over there tomorrow for dinner. At least it's still in Newport, but I haven't seen her in so long. She said she's been clean for a year now, but who knows…"

"Have you talked to your Dad since.. The fight?"

"Yeah, and I mean.. I'm not that pissed, I just don't want to go. Whatever. He can go shove it. So can little Miss Medicated. I'm staying here, they can write. It's not like he's ever home anyways," Summer tried to stay tough. She didn't like any of this at all, but was up for the challenge, and didn't want to be pushed around by her parents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Summer rushed into the Chemistry lab, hoping not to be late. They still had 5 minutes. Time to find the boyfriends.

"Cohen!" Summer looked around for Seth, he was probably off in the bathroom reading a comic or something, sometimes he was very unpredictable.

"Hey," Ryan walked up behind them, with Seth in tow.

"Hi," Marissa smiled, planting a kiss on Ryan's lips.

"Ms. Cooper," An older man with a comb-over and, as Summer would say it, 'looks like he came out a zebra's ass', wearing striped blue pants and a darker blue also striped button-up t-shirt. Poor man, never got through a lecture without being made fun of. He handed a small envelope to Marissa, "This came to the school for you. There's no return address, but it might say who it's from," the teacher went back up to his desk, beginning the class.

Marissa hurriedly tore open the envelope, setting it into her backpack. She read the letter carefully.

_My Dearest Marissa,_

_It's been a year, you haven't forgotten about me have you? I sure hope not. I love you so_

_much, and I'm never letting you go again. After all those times we've shared, I deserve something_

_from you. And if that fucking Ryan, or any of your friends try to get in my way, they're going down. I'm coming for you. You owe me a goodbye, and a hello. I love you Marissa, and you're not going anywhere. Don't bother running or trying to find me, I've already found you._

_Your One and Only,_

-Oliver-

Marissa dropped the letter on the floor. Ryan bent down to pick it up for her, and quickly glimpsed at it. He saw the ending and knew why she had dropped it. Oliver, that bastard. He looked and Marissa, a silent tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away, and put his hand on her chin, making her look at him, "Read it," her shaky voice was barely above a whisper, but already had Ryan trembling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you still have the envelope?" Sandy, eyed the letter, still trying to figure out what he could do to protect Marissa. He knew this guy Oliver was weird, but stalking? Threatening? There wasn't much that he could do.

"Yeah, hang on," She looked nervously into her backpack, pulling out the beige crinkled envelope.

"Well the paper he used is from the treatment facility in San Diego, but Natalie at the hotel, said he was being treated in Montana."

"Look," Ryan pointed to the postage stamp, a picture of a potato, "Idaho."

"Yes you are _Da-Ho_, Ryan. Don't rub it in," Seth walked into the kitchen, sitting on a barstool. Noticing the looks on everyone's face Seth looked around the kitchen, "Who died?"

"Who's going to die if he doesn't shut up," Anger lit up in Ryan's face. Not for Seth, but Oliver. He couldn't handle Seth right now, this was all so confusing and aggravating.

"Got it," Seth walked back out into the living room, playing more video games.

"Idaho. You're right, they have these there. Idaho potatoes. I think he's trying to trick us into thinking he's in California, but really he's made his way from Montana to Idaho, which isn't that far. There's no way he could be here already, unless he didn't mail the letter until he got further than Idaho, or found a quicker way to get here," Sandy tried to put it all together, but nothing made sense.

"So what are we going to do?" Marissa's still tear-stained cheeks grew red with anticipation, and fright. Tears came rolling down her cheeks again, but Ryan wasn't there to catch them. He was thinking.

"Hawaii," Ryan's face lit up a little bit. Sure, the reason they were going wasn't the best, but it's Hawaii, it'd cheer up Marissa to see her dad, and Oliver wasn't around when her dad left, so he didn't know where she could be.

"What?" Marissa looked at him, puzzled.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Hawaii."

**__**

A/N- Ok, so I didn't really have any S/S, sorry, but I guess this chapter was ok for just coming up with it in not a lot of time. I don't know if the whole Oliver fiasco really makes that much sense to anyone else, but he's supposed to be trying to convince them he's in California already, so they'll freak out, but he's further away, making his way here, so he doesn't really know where she is. Something like that. I enjoy reading your reviews, and should be starting a new story soon, thanks!


	7. The Cure

**__**

A/N: I'm getting sick of fluff. I need anger, depression. Something! This chapter will be set mostly in Hawaii, or on the plane. Don't know. Sorry about the long wait again, yesterday was the funeral but I don't have to work today so I'm hoping to get in 2 chapters. Cram Time!

"Hawaii. Damn Coop, congrats," Summer and Marissa sat in the Cohen's kitchen, munching on bagels and waiting for the guys to get up.

"Huh?" Marissa looks up from her latte, clearing not paying attention.

"A romantic vacation to Hawaii, with Chino… oh oh, anyone see where I'm going?" Summer raised up her shoulders and turned her head to the side, smiling. Marissa laughed and hit her on the shoulder, smiling.

"Don't forget, we're staying with my dad," Marissa looked outside the shore. She missed her dad so much, and getting to see him would be exciting.

"Morning ladies."

"Sandy," Marissa walks up, taking the plane tickets he's handing her.

"Mr. C."

Ryan walked in from the entrance room, wrapping his hands around Marissa's waist and lightly kissing her shoulder and cheek, "Morning," he whispered.

Marissa turned around, shocked to see him ready so quick and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Where's your stuff?"

"Everything's ready to go, come on, I'll drive you two to the airport," With that Sandy, Ryan and Marissa all took off to the airport, leaving Seth and Summer alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth! It's like 8:30, what are you still doing sleeping?" Summer barged into his room, taking a seat on the edge of Seth's bed.

"So much for the subtle greeting," He sat up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "What's going on?"

"Well, Coop and Chino just left with your dad for the airport, off to Hawaii. And um.. I have something to tell you," Summer nervously played with her long, light blue nails. She flashed him a smile and Seth just smiled at how cute it was that she could still get nervous around him sometimes.

"Go ahead," He motioned as after awhile she didn't say anything.

"Ok, well so my Dad is back from Thailand, but not for long.. He's moving there," Summer looked up from the purse she was clutching to Seth.

"You're movi-"

"No, I'm staying here," Summer cut him off, not wanting to upset him, thinking she was moving, "But I'm going to live with my Mom. I'm moving my stuff there. So I was wondering if you would come and help me. I wanted to tell you before but I was so nervous and upset about the move, but I k now it's for the best. So I can stay here, be with you, and my friends," She cuddled up against Seth's chest, laying them both down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not one for lifting heavy things, but I really want to meet your Mom."

"I just hope it goes better then with my Dad," Summer laughed to herself. Nothing could be worse than that. Well, except for her encounter with Zach's Mom and Sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on the plane, this was really happening. Marissa was being chased by a physco ex best friend who now is after her? Newport never failed them on drama, did it? Marissa looked over to Ryan, who was clutching her hand tightly and his eyes were closed shut. She laughed, knowing she should of taken the seat by the window.

"Aw, is someone scared?" She mocked.

Ryan opened one eye and looked over, smiling, "I think I know a cure. Last time I got scared of heights, I found something to take my mind off of it."

"Oh really. I think I might of heard of that secret cure of yours," They inched closer, smiling. Ryan turned sideways and put one hand on the back of Marissa's head, slowly playing with her soft curls, and the other still grasping onto the chair. Marissa put one hand on Ryan's strong arms, the other still laying on her lap. She could feel her nose up against his, sparks flew through her body as they got closer. A year later and his touch still did this to her. Marissa closed the space and kissed him slowly at first, then let her tongue enter his mouth, exploring every part. He pulled back, their foreheads still touching, then went back to kissing.

"Ahem," they parted, looking the left, seeing a stewardess standing next to Marissa, looking very much amused.

"Hi," Marissa's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and she looked to Ryan who seemed to have the same look on his face.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Marissa ordered for her and Ryan and Ryan slumped back into his seat. This was going to be a long ride, at least for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Summer!" Her mom flailed her thin bony arms around her daughter, then looked to who was standing beside her, "You must be Seth," She shook his hand and looked him from head to toe, smiling at her daughter. She was a spitting image of an older, stupider, Summer. Raven black hair, thin, almost too thin, and that smile. She was witty, funny, and very honest. Seth wondered why Summer hadn't spent that much time with her Mom. There must have been something he didn't know about.

"So, Mom, I was telling Seth about Chance. Where is the little dog anyways?"

"Oh, he's sleeping. Tired from the run we had earlier," She picked at her nails, removing chipped polish and dirt in between. That's what Summer did when she was nervous, so what was her Mom nervous about?

Summer pranced around her new house happily. So it was in the numbered streets, but it was cool looking. Unique, vintage. They had the retro look. And she was just glad to stay here in Newport, "Isn't this my room?" Summer walked over to a room with a small wooden frame door, starting to open up the door.

"Wait, sweetie. That's my room. Yours is over there," Samantha stood, making sure Summer didn't go in her room. Summer sensed the tension and knew what she was trying to prevent her from seeing. This couldn't be happening. She thought her Mom was better. Would her being here help?

"Seth, why don't you come help me paint my room. Mom, you should of saw the job he did on Marissa's room. He might not be good for heavy lifting, but that's what Chino's for. When him and Coop get back they can help," Summer walked over to the small hallway Sam was pointing to before.

"Chino.. Who's that?"

"My foster brother, Marissa's boyfriend, he's a long story really," Seth follows behind Summer and they leave Sam alone in the spacious living room. She looks over to the door that is now shut, and lets her shaking hand out. Trying to calm down. She looks to her door, then Summer's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he? I hope nothing happened," Marissa flipped her phone open, checking for any missed calls. It had been 15 minutes since they landed and Jimmy was no where to be seen.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic," Ryan suggested. Marissa closed her phone and threw it into her bag, sighing, her face growing pale. Ryan knew this wasn't about her Dad, but he couldn't blame her for being scared. He was. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her again, whispering into her ear, "It's going to be ok. You're safe now…. I won't let him find you," Marissa turned around, embracing Ryan, with tears now flowing down her cheeks, she knew he was right, but didn't ever want to let go. She was safe with Ryan.

She squinted her eyes as she saw a figure coming towards them, what looked like her Dad. She released from the embrace, wiped the few stray tears off of her face and ran to Jimmy. He saw her coming and stopped, embracing his daughter for the first time in months.

"I missed you Kiddo," he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you too Daddy," she looked around the airport. This was really happening.

"Thanks for bringing her here. I have the sheriff on call if anything happens," Jimmy shakes Ryan's hand and pulls him into a hug, which surprised Ryan. Ryan was like the son he never had to Jimmy, and he hoped some day he would become his son-in law.

Ryan turned back to Marissa and took her hand, following Jimmy to the luggage carousel, "Ready?"

"Yeah," she grinned. This wasn't as bad as she had expected. Sure, there was the crazy Oliver part. But if it meant spending time with her Dad and Ryan, it was worth the scare. Facing reality is what was in the way though.

**__**

A/N: So that was chapter… ok I don't even know what chapter it was but I really like the idea of bringing Jimmy back. He's such a good dad. And if you didn't notice, the problem with Samantha, Summer's Mom, is that she's a recovering addict, but isn't doing so well. Might add more to that next chapter. And more S/S with some R/M romance. Yeah! Love the reviews, keep em' up.

****


	8. Just Beachy

**__**

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. I went on a road trip up north with two cousins and I think it's inspired me to do an OC Road Trip themed story. Good idea; or stupid? Ok, well this chapter is going to explain more about Summer's Mom. One reviewer thought maybe Seth or Kirsten would be to the rescue, which I think is a great idea, but I've decided to go a different way, and have someone unexpected help out. We also have R/M in Hawaii and Jimmy, and then looking at where Oliver is now. Maybe, don't know. Read and Review! Watch out for a new story coming soon.

A lonely figure stood outside of the bus station. The boys spiky dark hair fell in several directions, covered by the hood of his torn up rain coat. It never rained like this where he was from, but he was used to it by now. Running from town to town, just trying to make his way back home, to the one he loved. Too bad she'd never love him back, and his ways of loving were different than most others…

The smell of fresh grapes, and fermented wine hung in the foggy air. He was finally in California, but still a long ways from Newport. The inside of the bus depot wasn't much more exciting than the outside. A few older people stood around, looking out the windows, but it was silent. The boy walked up to a ticket counter and looked around.

"One ticket to Newport Beach," his feet danced back and forth with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a bus going to Newport today," the woman with red curls pilled on top of her head gave an apologetic smile, and went back to the magazine she was reading.

"What the hell! Get a damn bus to go there, I need to get there! Ugh!" he pounded a fist onto the counter, startling the already scared woman and making all the other passengers look to the angry boy with the raised voice.

"You can take a bus to San Francisco, then from there to Newport Beach," the woman explained in a calm voice, careful not to upset him again.

"Thank you," he grinned and surveyed the room again, tapping his foot hurriedly, then looking back to grab the ticket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at this place," Marissa spun around, letting her arms go up beside her, feeling the wind in her hair.

Ryan laughed and jogged up to her, taking her hand and giving the small secluded hut one last look before heading out to Jimmy's small private beach. They stopped at a cherry colored picnic table and Ryan sat sideways, looking to the beach, Marissa sat behind him, her chin now nuzzled up between his neck and chin, "Having fun?"

"Being chased by a crazy person who's after me and will probably try to kill you. Of course I am, what could be better? This is so.. Exciting. Romantic even," Marissa looked up at Ryan who was smiling, glad that she was at least strong enough to be sarcastic at a time like this. Sometimes it slipped both of their minds what they were really doing here.

Ryan took Marissa by her hand and led her out to the shore, sitting by the water, watching the tide change. Marissa remembered this was about the time her and Alex shared their first kiss. She frowned at the thought of Alex, but knew she understood and just wanted Marissa to be happy. Even if it was with Ryan.

Marissa looked to Ryan who was still staring off to the ocean, not caring what else was going on around them. She laughed to herself, after all this time how could he still give her that feeling in the pit of her stomach, not to mention heart. She knew it'd been awhile but she loved him now as much as she ever did. But did he feel the same way? She took his hand and then ran it up to his cheek, stroking the lightly stubble covered face with her thumb.

Ryan looked back at her, into her sapphire eyes. The time apart just made him realize how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, "It's going to be ok.." He sensed the tension, and knew she was scared, but didn't know how else to help.

"I know," She nodded unconvincingly, dropping her hand to his and standing up, "We should get back, help my Dad with the dishes."

"Ok," Ryan took her hand and stood up, giving her a quick, but passionate kiss and then walking back to the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allleexxxx… here girl, come here," Seth whistled, ducking and looking for Alex.

"What do you want, Seth?" She came from behind the other side of the bar, throwing a towel down and looking at him for an explanation.

"Nice to see you, too. I came to help, do some work," Alex raised her eyebrows, knowing Seth never worked, or yet wanted to work. He was a child of Orange County, "Summer is blowing me off for her Mom all the time, work will keep me entertained."

"You don't do shit," Alex laughed, not caring that he didn't, she enjoyed his company.

"Yeah, and I don't get paid shit, so what do you say? One wonderful afternoon cleaning urinals, catching up, shooing off the alcoholics… Sound good?"

"Sounds good. I need the company anyways. Things are pretty boring around here on Sundays, and you always seem to brighten the mood," She started walking to her office, Seth following.

"It's my charm."

"Uh huh," Alex gave him an 'I don't think so' look and Seth shrugged, batting his eyelashes, trying to act like he was charming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm Raspberry Cheesecake, my favorite," Marissa smiled at her Dad.

"I remember when you were little and couldn't pronounce it. You had such a funny baby voice," Jimmy and Ryan laughed, Marissa giggled once she noticed Ryan was laughing, not sure if she should be embarrassed or not.

"I'm going to go to bed," Marissa gave her dad a hug and headed to a small guest room down the hall.

"How is she, with the Oliver thing?" Jimmy looked to Ryan, who was picking up the plates and setting them in a pile.

"She's.. scared. Taking it better than I thought she would. It's just hard, not knowing what could happen or what to do," Ryan sat back onto the couch, crossing his arms.

"Thanks for doing all of this, helping out."

"Thanks for letting us stay here, I don't know what would of happened if we stayed in Newport."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A teary-eyed and out of breath Summer came running into The Bait Shop. She scanned around for Seth, and then saw Alex behind the bar so went up to her.

"Sdoyouknow…wheresethent?" Summer took slow long breaths, her mascara already smudging under her eyes and her hair everywhere. This wasn't the Summer Alex had met before.

"Um, come again? And a bit slower."

"Do you know where Seth went? He said he was working, so I figured he would be here, since he's not at his house," Summer wiped her eyes, embarrassed that she was crying in a public place.

"No, he said he was going somewhere to help his Mom out with something for her work," Alex stepped from behind the bar, wondering what was wrong, "Do you need something?"

"Um, no. I just… never mind. Sorry, bye," Summer went to take off but Alex grabbed her arm.

"I'll come with."

**__**

A/N: So.. That's it for now. I should be able to update again before work tomorrow. Alex Kelly, a heroine? Who knew. The fluff is really annoying me. I need to start on a darker story, too. Happiness.. Uck. Enjoy! Keep up the reviews, they're helpful.


	9. Bean Bag

**__**

A/N: Thanks to all of my faithful reviews! I was having a craptasticly crummy day yesterday, but helped out a lot. I really want to start on the Road Trip story, but need more ideas, if anyone wants to give some input on what they should do or where to go, feel free to say what you think. This chapter will be more in Hawaii, and what's going on with Summer's Mom. Maybe more, who knows… Enjoy!

"This house," Summer whimpered as they pulled into her driveway. Alex had heard from Seth about Summers Mom's problem, and knew she could be of some help.

Summer ran out of the car and fumbled with the door, opening it and pointing to her Mom's room. Alex ran in there, and rushed to her bedside. Samantha lay on her back with a baggie of white powder, cocaine, Alex figured, by her side. She examined the bag, It didn't look like she had taken that much, so she should be fine after she rests it off.

"What do I do?" Summer stood nervously on the other side of the door. She knew Sam had problems, but thought she was better, and that she would never have to actually see her Mom like this.

"Turn her to her right side. If she throws up while she's sleeping, it'll choke her if she's laying on her back, and on her stomach the pillow could stop it from getting out, so turn her over," Alex helped Summer turn the redhead onto her side and put a light blanket over her. Alex saw Summer fidgeting in the corner, obviously uncomfortable. She sighed, "Why don't you go to Seth's or somewhere, I can handle this. You shouldn't have to see this," Alex knew she'd have to get used to it eventually, but when Sam woke up, Alex wanted to talk to her.

"Thanks," Summer gave a light smile and slowly headed out the door. Alex looked out the closed blinds to watch her go. This was going to be a long night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stood outside yet another bus stop. This one had more sun, and people. 'Welcome to San Francisco,' one said. "_Great… more busses. I just can't wait to get to my Marissa. If that fucking Ryan is still there, I'll do whatever I can to finally get him out of the way, so I can get to her. He's not ruining it this time. And he won't get the chance to save her," _Oliver grinned at his own thoughts, and moved to the back of the station to catch his bus to Newport. Little did he know they weren't there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning."

Marissa flinched. Where was she? She looked up to see Ryan standing to her side and a smile lit up on her face. Right… Hawaii, with Ryan and her Dad. Running from Oliver. Oliver…

"You ok?" Ryan sat next to Marissa on the bed and put his hand on hers, trying to read any emotions.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You were yelling and kicking in your sleep last night, something you want to tell me about?" Ryan knew she had some kind of nightmare last night, and from the things she said, it was about Oliver.

"Why do you care? Why do you keep asking me these things, I'm fine! I don't need your help, this is my mess… and you don't need to get involved again. Remember what happened last time Oliver was here? I wish you all would just leave me alone," Marissa began to cry through her screams. Ryan ran to her side, trying to comfort her but she just pushed him away.

"I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it," Ryan tried to make eye connection, but she kept looking away. She couldn't look him in the eye, and be reminded how much she did care about him.

"I'm sorry..," her eyes dropped to the carpet as she walked out of the room. Ryan clenched his fists and lay back on the bed, trying to soak everything in. He loved Marissa, but she didn't handle stress well. He didn't want Oliver to mess things up between them again. She needed time to think for now, if he went after her now she'd just be more angry and cause more problems for herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat, half asleep, in the small bean bag chair in the corner of Sam's room, _"Why does this woman have a bean bag? Wait, I know why…" _she zipped the bag open and found more drugs. Samantha heard the zip and sat up, giving Alex a questioning look.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" She scanned the tattooed blonde sitting in the corner of her room.

Alex stood up and walked cautiously to her bed, setting one of the baggies by her side, "The real question is.. What the hell were you thinking? Putting your daughter through that. She's going to be mentally scared for life. Seeing her Mom in here, high, not knowing if she was dead or what was going on. You're not a mother, you're a druggie," so Alex's words weren't all that comforting, but this was her way of approaching people, and problems.

"Again, who are you?" Sam sat up, putting the bag back into the bean chair and sitting next to Alex on the bed.

"Alex, I own the Bait Shop, Summer was looking for Seth who works there and he wasn't there so I came to help. Again, why did you do it?"

"Why did I do it?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders and looked around.

"The drugs. I thought you just got out of rehab. Those places are supposed to help you, yes?"

"I didn't go to that damn place. I just said I did so Summer would come live with me. You can leave now, I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're not fucking fine, look at you. Is that why you wanted Summer to come live with you? So she could sit there crying, watching her Mom passed out? If you weren't in rehab what have you been doing all these years?"

"You're not an addict, you don't know what I'm going through!" Samantha stood up and yelled. This girl was really hitting some touchy subjects.

"No, but I know what Summer's going through…" Alex's voice was barely over a whisper now. She stood up, walking to the bedroom door and looking back, "If you really want your daughter in your life.. Here's your chance. If not.. There ya go," She pointed to the bean bag and walked out.

**__**

A/N: Ok, I'm not an expert on drug use or anything, so most of that stuff was just guessing. I don't really have Samantha's character developed. I wanted to make her like my Mom, but that'd be too much like Dawn. So yeah.. Alcoholics I can do, narcotics. No. Next chapter, some Sam/Summer bonding and a bit more S/S and R/M. Keep an eye out for new stories if I ever get the time.


	10. I'm Sorry

**_A/N- Here we go.. Few hours to waste. What a weekend. Just dyed my hair, kinda scary.. I'm now waiting to see how horrible it is. So yeah, here ya go. Chapter- to tell you the truth, I have no clue what chapter this is. Hm.. let me think. I promised some Sam/Summer bonding, Marissa doing something stupid, S/S, and whatever else I decide to add. Spell check isn't working, so let's hope I don't reveal how stupid I can be. _**

Ryan walked down the beach in the mid-morning sunshine. He watched as small children played in the sand and splashed in the water. Older couples with floral print shirts and big sun hats sat in the sun and talked. They seemed so carefree, with nothing to worry about. How he wished his life could be like that sometimes.

Marissa had blown up on him about an hour ago. She took off, he figured to go spend time with her Dad, but Jimmy left a note saying he had to run into work for a couple hours. Ryan had looked all over the house but there was no Marissa. The beach was full of people so he didn't think she'd go there. The only other place he could think of was an abandoned lifeguard station down the beach that they saw on the way in last night.

He ran the final strech of the long palm paved beach, his sandy blonde hair moved un naturaly all over his head. He focused on the lifeguard tower as he inched towards it. He was afraid of what he might have to see.

Marissa sat, empty bottle in hand, staring out to the ocean, "_Is this really what my life has come to? All it takes for a few hours of happiness is a bottle of vodka and something to stare at?" _She played with the bottle, finally setting it beside her. She heard footsteps on the creaky wood and looked to her side. She already knew who it would be.

Ryan; her knight in shinning armor, the one who always seemed to save her. She hated putting him through this, but more-so hated herself right now for what she did. She knew what she was doing when she drank all the vodka, even if she didn't right now. Her mind was fuzzy, the water began to spin and she could feel her body tingling, starting to become numb, just like her mind.

Ryan swept a single tear off Marissa's face with his thumb, moving her head to the side so he could see her. She finally looked him in the eye. Her eyes were clouded from the vodka, but he could still tell she was scared. She rested her head back agaisnt the wall and let the tears roll out, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He knew she meant it, but a simple 'I'm sorry' doesn't mean anything. He learned that with his Mom. Everytime she'd put him through this she'd say that, thinking it was good enough. But it still happens again. Ryan wanted to go off on Marissa, telling her how stupid what she just did was, and that he can't keep doing this, but he knew it wouldn't help when she might not remember it anyways.

"Let's go back," he nudged her shoulder and helped her get up. They stepped out of the lifeguard station but Marissa was wobbling too much. Ryan held onto her back and lifted her up into his arms. Her hands clung to his shoulders, sobbing softly Marissa fell into a deep drunken sleep and was carried back to the hut.

------------------------------------------------------

Alex, Seth, and Summer all sat in the Cohen living room, playing PS2. This was Seth's way of getting through a tough situation. That and some inapropriate jokes close to the tragedy. He comforted Summer and slept next to her through the night, telling her things would be ok, and that he was there for her.

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry. What just happened? Did you die?" Seth taunted, throwing his controller down and putting his arm around Summer.

"Why yes I did. I should get going.. Have to check on the club and set up for Klutz Pups tonight. You guys are welcome to come, it's just a local band, not that great," Alex searched for her jacket and stood, admiring the couple.

Seth looked at Summer who was still sitting quietly, "Nah, I think we'll just stay in."

"Thanks Alex," Summer took Seth's hand and stood up, heading for the kitchen. Alex just smiled and nodded her head, then left.

We have bagels, cereal... a wide assortment of flavored cream cheeses," Seth tried to sound hopeful as Summer just gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Seth, please.. You're giving me a headache," She sat on the barstool, putting her hand to her forehead and clenching her teeth.

"No, that would be your Mother that is doing that, I'm just trying to make you feel better," Seth pointed out, getting bowls down from the cupboard. Summer shot him a death glare. This wasn't somethign she wanted to talk about.

A ringing sound came from Summer's as she rumaged through it.

"Hello?" Her voice was frantic, she was hoping nothing was wrong.

_ "Hi Summer," Sam sat on her sofa, twirling her hair with one hand and the phone in the other. It was a nervous habit. She noticed the silence and figured Summer was mad at her. She had every right to be, "Um, so I was wondering if you wanted to go downtown, maybe see some sites, spend time together."_

"Uh, yeah. Ok, that sounds good. I can show you around Newport," Summer wanted to spend time with her, but was just afraid to.

"_Sounds good."_

"Yeah, so I'll be home in a couple minutes," Summer hung up and spun around to see an anxious Seth.

"Soo?" Seth bobbed his head up and down, and side to side, waiting to hear what was going on.

"So I'm going- to hang out with my Mom."

"Your Mom as in," he makes a snorting motion, "her?"

"No jackass, my other Mother," She slaps him and grabs her stuff.

"I'd like to meet her," Seth follows Summer to the door.

"You're an idiot."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. I'll call you later, tell you how everything went," She gave him a quick peck on the lips and skipped out the door. Hanging out with her Mom, scary thought, but something that would have to happen eventually..

----------------------------------------------

Summer knocked on the thin white door. It swung open and she saw Samantha standing there in faded denim capris and a light maroon tan top. For being almost 40, she was still thin. Summer figured it was from the drugs.

"Ready to go?" Sam smiled, this was what she had been waiting for since she left Summer, to finally get to know her daughter.

"I'm always ready to shop, come on,'' Summer followed the small redhead out to her car.

**_A/N: So that wasn't a whole lot of Sam/Summer bonding, but I'll save that for next chapter so we can have a whole chapter about it or something. I'm working on a new story, don't know the title for it yet, but if you have time, check it out! Read and Review please. This darn weather.. it's too hot to do anything._**


	11. Second Chances

**_As I promised, here is the updated chapter for Truth Is. So we have Sam/Summer bonding, maybe even some revealed things? Ryan confronting Marissa about her drinking, Seth and Alex hanging out. Scratch that; I'm thinking a little Oliver in Newport update. Sorry for the wait on an update._**

"Over here!" Summer squealed, pointing to a large marble fountain in the middle of the park, "Do you have some change?"

**__**

"Right here," Sam handed her a handful of pennies, nickels, and dimes. They each smiled and took the coins, twirling, and throwing them behind their heads and into the fountain, "I remember when you were a little girl you loved these things," Samantha ran her finger along the edge of the fountain, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, I did," Summer sighed, sitting on a ledge.

Sam frowned, knowing they were going to have to talk about it eventually. She got up, straightened her shirt, and turned to Summer, "Ready for some shopping?"

"I was born ready," she grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat on the end of the guest bed, waiting for Marissa to wake up, and debating on what he would say. He just sat there, stroking her hair and watching her sleep. It was what he'd do for his Mom when she had a nights worth of drinking. He'd stay there, just to make sure she was safe.

Marissa could feel the light trying to peak through her eyes. She kept them closed, not wanting to face Ryan. She had messed up, as always. What was he going to do? Would he break up with her? She opened them, her foggy blues squinting at the sight of light. This was going to be one hell of a hangover. Ryan stroked her arm with his hand and gave her a half smile. Her heart melted, "_This is it," _she gulped.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Hey," her eyes started to cloud up, "I'm-I'm sorry..," she stuttered out. Ryan didn't say anything, he just looked her in the eye and nodded, checking her forehead, and going to get a glass of water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two shirts for $100?" Samantha spat, reading the receipt.

"Welcome to California," Summer sipped her unsweetened iced-tea.

"So.." Sam sensed the tension between them, "I screwed it up pretty bad, didn't I?"

Summer just shrugged and stared down at the sidewalk.

Sam sat next to her and took a long breath, "I never went to rehab," she confessed.

"Kinda figured that," Summer gave her a quick glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Right.." Sam didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to come live with me.. And I wanted to get to know you. I knew if I told you I didn't, you wouldn't come."

"So you lied.. That's where I get it from." Summer huffed, "What am I supposed to do? Dad's gone to Thailand, but I can't stay with you.." Summer lowered her voice, trying to hold back tears.

"I'll change, for you. I want you in my life," Samantha wiped away a few free falling tears off her face.

"Is that what you want? Is that what you want when you ran off on me when I was 5!" Summer started crying.

"Yes, I want that. To try and make up for lost time, get to know you. I k now I messed it up then too, and that's because of the drugs. But I want to make this right.." she noticed no response from Summer, "Leaving you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. But.. In a way; it's the best thing that could of happened to you," Summer looked at her now, "If I would of stayed there just imagine what your life would be like. Growing up with a druggie Mom? Look at you, I'm so proud.." she sniffled, "And I would give anything to try and be a Mom again. You deserve it."

Summer blew her nose and looked up, regaining composure, "I'll give you a second chance," she gave a weak smile. Sam drew her close and hugged her, letting out an awkward laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat next to Marissa on the bed, neither talking but just sitting in silence. Marissa shifted uncomfortably, looking Ryan in the eye, "So.. Do you even want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok.." she didn't like the awkward silence.

After awhile of acting like nothing was wrong Ryan looked up from her hands, "Why'd you do it?" his voice was barely over a whisper.

"It was stupid.. I just didn't want to deal with stuff anymore. And that was my escape. I blew up on you, thought you'd never want to talk to me again, so I went to go get numb.. There's no good explanation for what I did,'' she tried to take his hand but he snatched it away.

"So you're doing what you did when I was in Chino.. Except I'm here. So what, you didn't think I could help? Being with me makes you want to drink?"

"No, no.. I thought you were mad about what I said, and so I felt like I wasn't with you," she tried to explain.

"I don't know what to do. This keeps happening, and I told you I can't do it."

"I know,'' she interrupted.

"If I'm putting all this stress on you, when we fight or something, I'm not going to try to hold you down, or hurt you," he shook his head, seeing flashes of his Mom in Marissa.

"You're not.. You hold me together. I just messed up, you know I'm not dependant, right? I'm not an alcoholic?" She was crying now.

"I know," That was the truth. She wasn't an alcoholic. She just used alcohol when she was stressed out, which still.. Yeah ok, so she sort of was, but no where near as bad as his Mom.

"I don't want to lose you again," she sobbed, clinging onto Ryan's open arms.

He rubbed her back, "You're not going to."

She pulled back, and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thank you."

"You're lucky I love you," he laughed.

Her face lit up, he just said he loved her.. Didn't he? She inched towards him, planting her face in between his neck and shoulder, "I love you too," she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten sat on the pool house bed, looking around. They promised to fix it up, but still hadn't. She tried to look for ideas on what to put in there. She folded up the sheets, Rosa was on vacation so she thought she'd do it herself. She was in the bathroom when she heard the door open. Was it Sandy, Seth, was Ryan home? She hurried out there, facing a tall boy, one she hadn't seen before, "Who are you?"

__

The boy was startled, he looked to Kirsten and then around the pool house for Ryan, "I was just looking for Ryan. Is he inside?" he tried to change the conversation.

"No he's… out," Kirsten tried to figure out who this was. _"Who would want to hang out with Ryan but didn't know he was in Hawaii?" _she thought.

The boy nodded and fled out of the pool house and down the driveway.

"Oliver," Kirsten gasped.

**_Uh-oh.. Oliver. Darn him. Again.. Sorry about the R/M fluff. I couldn't break them up, and it sucks to have them fighting all the time, so what if it was happy, I guess I'll live. I'm off to up-date Road Trip and go to work in an hour, have fun. Reviews are appreciated._**


	12. Job

**__**

Here we go…

"Are you sure?" Sandy sat by the breakfast counter, with his head in his hands. The could of just caught Oliver, but he was gone now. Where would he go?

**__**

"Black spiky hair, weird," Kirsten tried to think, Sandy nodded, knowing it was him, "What do we do?"

Sandy handed her the phone, "You inform the police, get them over here."

"What are you going to do?" She called to Sandy, who was now getting on a light jacket and opening up the door. He just waved and stepped outside. Kirsten sighed and dialed the number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if I should of stayed home.. When he showed up they could of caught him," Ryan pondered what could of happened if he had stayed in Newport. But he knew he should be here, with Marissa.

"Ryan.." Marissa scowled, she knew he wanted to kick his ass, but didn't want Ryan to get hurt.

"You guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want," Jimmy offered.

"Thanks."

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Marissa tried to change the subject. It was still early in the morning. The day before they had spent the whole day taking surfing lessons.

"I have a meeting tonight at 6, probably won't be home until late," Jimmy told the two teens.

Marissa thought for a minute. Her and Ryan were doing good now, they were going to be alone.. In Hawaii. Maybe Summer was right.

"Ok, why don't we go on that tour you were talking about then?" Marissa suggested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy spent the rest of the night searching for Oliver, with no luck. Kirsten notified the police, who were looking, too. They let Ryan and Marissa know, and said they should stay put for awhile. Tomorrow was school, but they could take a couple days off.

"Have we called everyone? I know they're putting something in the paper, about looking out for him, but who else could know?" Sandy paced the kitchen floor, thinking.

"I could call Julie, she is the town gossip. I don't know what help it could be, but oh well," Kirsten picked up the phone and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Julie.. I just wanted to inform you about Oliver, he came by last night, was in the pool house to find Ryan, then took off. So we're watching out for him. It would be really helpful to Marissa's case if we could catch him. So just.. If you see him anywhere, call us?"

_"Will do. And tell Sandy I said 'thank you' for helping Marissa out. You two are the greatest," Julie's courteous but evil voice traveled through the telephone. She hung up the phone and looked around, "Shit.." she mumbled._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Summer, I'm glad you wanted to meet. How was Mom-time?" Seth gave his girlfriend a kiss and sat down at a both of their favorite restaurant. 

"Good actually, she apologized and said some stuff.. Real emotional. I'm giving her a second chance, maybe things will be different.." Summer tried to sound non-chalont about everything, hiding behind her menu. Seth knew something was up, but decided to save it for later, "I can't believe about Oliver. Coop called me last night."

__

"I know, it's a good thing Ryan went to Hawaii. Oliver was probably there to do something.. Oliver-y. He's a physco. "

"Ready to order?" a waitress came up to their booth, each nodded and gave her their order.

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Call if you need anything, the office number is on the fridge," Jimmy hugged Marissa and left for work.

"Bye Dad," she waved.

"So, you pick, which movie?" Ryan pointed to a pile of DVD's. They had planned on just hanging out and watching movies, Marissa thought otherwise.

"Uh.. Jersey Girl," she choose.

"Great, a chick flick," Ryan teased Marissa, setting a bag of chips on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. Marissa put in the DVD and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and she moved in close to him, her head on his chest and both of them leaning back, relaxing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stood outside the Cooper-Nichol mansion. He ran his hand through this hair, tapped his foot, and tugged at his light brown corduroy jacket. After waiting, the door opened slowly. Julie Cooper-Nichol stood there in her black tight fitting long sleeve shirt, and casual pants, "Hello Oliver," she ran up to hug him, then motioned for him to come inside.

"This place is beautiful," he commented, taking his jacket off and putting it on the coat hanger, he turned to Julie who was anxiously waiting.

"Did you get the job done?" her tone was more serious now.

**_Gasp A job? What kind of job.. There are so many. I've been beginning to think this story was starting to suck, but I think the next chapter will help me re-gain a little hope in this story. Will Ryan and Marissa have sex? What kind of job was Oliver supposed to do? What's up with Summer? Will Julie turn in Oliver?_**


	13. Rehab

**__**

I don't know if I'm going to get this chapter done by 9, I woke up late.. So sorry if I update a day late or something. I've been having these creepy dreams for the past two nights. I'm paranoid. Luckily, my hillbilly neighbors started playing their loud bass and woke me up. Thank you. So, here we talk about the 'job', R/M, Julie being an evil bitch, and some other stuff.

"Did you get the job done?" her tone was as cold as the look on her face and the heart in her chest.

Oliver released from her embrace and walked past her into the mansion, "The bastard wasn't there."

"What! Did you go to the pool house?"

"Yeah, and Mrs. Cohen walked in, I asked where Ryan was and she said 'out'. Now they're probably everywhere looking for me," Oliver pouted.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath. Marissa had lied to her, she took Ryan with her to Hawaii. She regained composure and looked to Oliver who was standing awkwardly, handling a gun, in the corner of the room. He walked over to Julie and gave her the gun, which Julie stored in a small hidden drawer to her dresser, she came back out and gazed at Oliver, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I have to get out of Newport before the cops find me. I don't want to leave without seeing Marissa though. Are you sure they won't let visitors into rehab?" Oliver sounded hopeful.

"No, sorry.. It's a very strict clinic. She can't even see her family right now."

"Oh," Oliver sighed.

"Why don't you go take the guest room. It's upstairs and to the left. Don't want the cops to find you, they'll never suspect you're staying here," Julie offered, snickering under her breath.

"Thanks," he grabbed his coat and headed up the stairs, stopping at the top to look into Marissa's room. He couldn't believe what Julie said. Marissa was in rehab. He wanted to help her, be with her, and finally get Ryan out of the way, once and for all. But now they were both gone, so Oliver really didn't have anything to stay here for.

Julie heard Oliver close his door, so she picked up the phone and headed to the porch.

_"Julie?"_

"Yeah, hi. Um.. I've got Oliver.. He's in my house. He was looking for somewhere to stay and I told him he could crash here. So if you want to send the cops over or something, he's here," Julie grinned. Oliver wasn't worth anything to her anymore, if he couldn't get to Ryan, he wasn't helping her.

_"Thanks Julie, I'll inform the cops," Kirsten hung up._

**_Sorry, I had to make it really short, but hey.. Now it gets posted today. So now you know what the job meant. Oliver was looking for Marissa, Julie told him she was in rehab and he couldn't see her, but asked if he would shoot Ryan for her.. So yeah. Now she' s turning him in. But what will happen to Ryan? And will Ryan and Marissa finally 'make love'? Update tomorrow, if I get up.._**


	14. Common Interests

**__**

Will the cops find Oliver? Will Ryan and Marissa finally have sex? What about Summer and Samantha? Here's an action/drama packed chapter. Read up.

"Did you want something to eat? Drink?" Julie tried to keep Oliver occupied until the cops got there.

"Scotch on the rocks, please," he paced around the room, trying to figure out what to do. He had to see Marissa. Julie wasn't much help. She kept saying there was no way he could see her. He went to her room, and it didn't look like she had packed a whole lot if she was going to go off to rehab for a year.

Just then the door flung open, three cops entered and raised their guns, "Oliver Trask, you're under arrest for attempting to flea a mental institution and stalking." one of the officers made his way closer to the panicking boy.

He looked at Julie, who was cowering in the corner, "You bitch," he spat, "I can't believe you turned me in."

"It was for my daughter's sake," Julie might be a cold hearted bitch, but you had to do, what you had to do, to protect your family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan watched Marissa, who's head was laying in his lap, as he stroked her hair. She got bored after a few minutes of the movie and sat up, kissing Ryan's neck, then making her way up to his lips. He was surprised, but returned the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing every smooth inch. She put her hands on his muscular shoulders and stood up, sitting on his lap, and facing him.

Ryan rested his forehead on hers, "What was that for?"

"Are you complaining?" she went in for another kiss.

In between kisses he managed to smile and shake his head no. They continued kissing for a few minutes when Marissa started straddling Ryan's lap, reaching for the hem of his wife beater. He replied by lifting his arms, so she could take it off. She traced his well defined abs, up to the amazing pec's. She looked down to the couch. Oops, they were still on the couch. She really didn't want to do this on the couch, so she got up and took Ryan's hand, leading him into the bedroom. She stood at the end of the bed, then went in to kiss him and pushed him back onto the bed, laying on top of him. She took charge and pulled off her shirt, leaving just a white satin bra. Ryan kissed her neck and she squirmed, "Sorry," he laughed. They continued kissing until Marissa went for the belt of Ryan's jeans, he grabbed her hand and pulled back, "Do you think? I mean, are you sure?" Ryan panted.

Marissa smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "_You _think too much. And yes, I'm sure… I love you."

Ryan was surprised, was she just saying that because they were about to have sex? Did she think they had to have sex? Who was he kidding, this was Marissa Cooper, they weren't having sex.. They were making love. And he loved her too, but wasn't going to have a repeat of New Years, "I love you too," he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from everything, and keeping her to himself, at least for awhile.

She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, leaving him only in boxers. She kept straddling and kissing him until the phone started to ring, she rolled over beside him and sighed, "We should get that.."

Ryan got up and reluctantly answered the phone, "Hello?"

_"Ryan, I'm glad you answered," Kirsten paused, "They caught Oliver. He was staying at Julie's, and she called the cops."_

"Wow, that's good, right?"

_"Yeah. So when are you and Marissa coming home?"_

Home.. Oh no, he didn't want this vacation to be over, "Um, it's only 8. I guess we could get a late flight today.." Marissa scrambled to find her top, assuming from what Ryan just said that they were going home, and wouldn't get to continue this.

_"Ok, you have the credit card?"_

"Yeah."

_"Call us when you find out when your flight is, and when you get at the airport."_

"Ok, thanks Kirsten, and tell Sandy thanks for helping out with this whole thing. Bye."

_"Bye."_

"They arrested Oliver, we have to get back," Ryan sighed. Marissa would usually be happy that they found Oliver and the chase was over, but she felt like she let Ryan down.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, taking his hand in hers.

"For what?"

She handed him his clothes, and he got dressed, "It's ok.. I'm just glad they found Oliver and you're safe now," he assured her as he pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head, "We should go call your Dad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth stood outside Summer's new house, he heard a voice from the inside signal to come in so he opened the door.

"Hi Seth, Summer's in the shower. She should be out soon," Samantha walked in from the large kitchen holding a glass of iced tea. She sat on the small sofa and pulled out a controller, "You play?"

Seth grinned, "Yes, and I play well.. You're going down," he chuckled. Maybe Sam wasn't so bad.

"Oooh, I don't think so. I've got years on you."

"I don't think they had these things back then," he teased.

"Back then?" she laughed.

**_So.. Bye Oliver. Sorry buddy, but you're an evil stalker, therefore you must leave this story. I have a headache.. Real pissed off too. So yeah, here you go. They didn't do it L boo frickin who. BUT we always have when they get back.. Dun dun dun. Have to wait and see._**


	15. We're Going to Be Alright

**__**

So if you read Road Trip you heard about my vacation.. But I'm back now, and I think I might be able to fit a chapter in. Going back to work, on crutches.. Yippee..

"Flight to LAX now boarding," the loudspeaker rung in both their ears. Ryan and Marissa were both already standing in line for the airplane, with Jimmy by their side.

"Thanks Ryan, for bringing her here," Jimmy hugged Ryan and Ryan just smiled and nodded.

Marissa walked closer to her Dad, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing on tight, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Kiddo. Now go, don't miss your flight," he smiled.

"Bye," Ryan took Marissa's hand and led her onto the plane. They took a seat near the back and sat down. Ryan's eyes were sealed shut again as they took off, and he squeezed her hand as hard as she could. She just laughed to herself, watching the faces he made as they started to level out.

Marissa stood up from her place on the plane and looked down at Ryan, "Meet me in the bathroom in like 2 minutes," she whispered into his ear. She grinned widely and walked away. Ryan was confused. Hm.. Bathroom, Alone, Airplane? Is _this_ where she wanted to do it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth at my favorite diner, strawberry shake, getting along with my Mom.. I feel so special."

"You are special," Seth mock implied.

Summer stuck her tongue out at him and took another sip of her shake, "So they're headed back?"

"Guess so. Only got to miss one day of school, darn Oliver."

"You know.. For once, I think things might actually be alright.. For a while of course," Summer took Seth's hand and kissed it, then brought it close to her face.

"So do I," Seth said softly.

Summer gasped over dramatically, bringing her hand to her heart, "Did Seth Cohen just make a comment, that was completely sarcasm free, not bearing any sense of humor at all? Don't go normal on me here! I didn't mean you. I would never expect you to be 'alright'," she used her fingers as quotes and kissed the grimacing Seth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan carefully made his way down the airplane aisles, holding his breath as he did. He wasn't great on planes. Once he finally reached the bathroom he looked to his sides, making sure no one was looking, then opened the door.

There Marissa sat on the edge of the sink. She jumped down and hastily made her way to Ryan who was standing by the closed door, "You came."

"Why wouldn't I?" Marissa just shrugged and pushed him up against the door, kissing his neck and face passionately.

"Ready to finish what we started?" Marissa pulled her shirt over her head.

"Uh.. I don't, have.." Ryan stopped to tell her.

Marissa just smiled and pulled a condom out of her pants pocket, Ryan gave her a playful questioning look and she laughed, ripping it open and going to kiss him again, "Summer.." She started to explain but forgot what she was going to say and went on with making love to Ryan.

That was the night they had sex. So it wasn't a candle light dinner, rose pedals, and soft sheets, but it was them; Ryan and Marissa together. Sure, in an airplane lavatory.. But that doesn't matter, does it? Some would call it wrong, but that was the best night of Marissa's life. And Ryan thought it was just about perfect, too.

**_THE END.. I think…_**

Don't worry, it's not really the end.. Just of this story. I think I'll do a sequel.. If I can think of things to put in it. I'm really stressed out lately and the pressure of updating both stories is yeah.. And I'm not finding time to do it, so now I'm finished with this part of Truth Is. Road Trip will be done soon, too. There will probably be some people who will hate what just happened in this chapter. Ryan and Marissa having sex.. In an airplane. But ya know what.. Shut up.. If you don't like it, that sucks. But I just like to try to write something different from other people. So yeah, it wasn't perfect, that's what makes it all the better to me. I had a great time writing this story, and I want to thank all of my faithful reviews. Any suggestions for the sequel would be appreciated, or thoughts on a new story.


End file.
